Talk:Main Page
This day in baseball history I've started the process of moving all the pages in the "TDIBH" section from ''"Date in baseball"'' to just the date. For example from "January 1 in baseball" to "January 1" as this is a baseball wiki therefore we don't need to add the "in baseball" to it. This may take a while but I will get the whole thing done within the week. Help would be appreciated but I don't mind doing it all myself, I have the time. GrimGary 00:34, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Update All of the existing pages have now been moved to their new home and I'm currently setting up pages for the rest of the dates so it's easier for people to add events; births; deaths; etc. without worrying about how the page should be laid out. This will be completed within the next few days. Please note I will be away from Saturday afternoon until Sunday evening (British time) due to a paranormal investigation with my team. GrimGary 02:39, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Starting over? I move that we start over on articles we copied from standard Wikipeida--- It will take time, but the baseball wiki will be better if we start over entirely on these articles copied and make them from scratch here. Any objections? :I agree totally. The TBW would be a lot better if it was all original. I am happy to do my bit to help improve the site. GrimGary Thats all well and good but is anybody actually bothering to do much, from what i can tell there are very few users doing very little. surely it would be better to copy in the wikipedia pages, which have a far greater number of people working on them. either that or improve the standard pages as well? Basement12 17:34, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Babe Ruth not first Major Leaguer to hit 20 HR in a season QUESTION: Why does the front of The Baseball Wiki have only negative headlines in the News section? It is almost Opening Day and there are countless news stories such as Glavine/Johnson making their final tuneups that qualify as the news people are talking about, but it's not reflected here. Sorry if this is not posted in the right place, wasn't sure where to place it. I'd visit this site if it didn't look like an anti-baseball page. See MLB.com. '...that Babe Ruth was the first Major League baseball player to hit more than 20 home runs, with 29 in 1919?' From the 'did you know' ... that's not right According to baseballreference.com, here are 20+ performances that lead their leagues before Babe Ruth's 29 in 1919; Ned Williamson 27 CHC 1884 Sam Thompson 20 PHI 1889 Buck Freeman 25 WHS 1899 Frank Schulte 21 CHC 1911 Gavvy Cravath 24 PHI 1915 These are all National League teams, so Babe Ruth WAS the first American Lagure to hit 20, but that's not the same thing. Also, there were other 20+ performances that did not lead their leagues, so the list could be longer. I'll check my source on this - thanks for bringing this to my attention. Terry Foote 21:30, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I have removed the Babe Ruth "DYK" until it is verified. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 13:51, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Babe Ruth definatinly DID user in the fan's obsession with power hitting, and he did set a record which he then smashed by almost doubling the next year ... he just wasn't the first to go over 20. Darlene4 12:50, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Baseball database? I was just thinking that it might make sense to have a discussion of what this site should become. "Baseball database" sounds a bit wrong to me -- wikis aren't really appropriate for database type of stuff (like massive tables of stats, etc.), but really excel at history and encyclopedia-type stuff.--Jimbo Wales 08:04, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I agree - there are already several very complete databases on the web - one of which (baseballreference.com) I used above for my note on Babe Ruth and I don't think a wiki could ever really hope to be as complete. But the history and as a source for answers to question that people have ... that's where a wiki excels. Darlene4 12:46, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image overlap? Am I the only one who gets this overlap of the BN's picture, and the pictures on the main page's "DYK" section? I continue to reduce the image size, I have not noticed the sizes being enlarged after I reduce them. But every time a new picture shows up on the main page It is overlapped on my screen. I'm wondering if this is a problem for other users, and to see if anyone has a permanent solution to this problem. If this is only on my side of things, I would LOVE if someone could offer me a solution :-D. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 15:54, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Shook things up a bit! I changed a lot on the front page, and a lot of ugly code was shoved into templates. If you guys think it's really bad, I'll just revert it, but I'm open to comments to try and make this page look really nice. Appzter 04:01, 21 January 2006 (UTC) I think what Appzter did with the front page is outstanding, and looks is much more aesthetically pleasing than my admittedly pieced together jumble of links and images. Thank you Appzter, and I encourage every user of the Baseball Wikicity to follow your example. Terry Foote 19:41, 21 January 2006 (UTC) I agree, I think it looks great. All we need to do now is keep the front page updated on a regular basis. GrimGary 18:16, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Bonds OBP Barry Bonds had an OBP of .582 in 2002, not .518, according to http://www.baseball-reference.com/b/bondsba01.shtml. I can't seem to edit the "Did you know" section. 72.128.89.151 07:38, 10 March 2006 (UTC) :You are quite correct, MLB stats say it's .582 too. I have altered that for you. GrimGary WBC part if any body on this baseball wiki has a WBC (World Baseball Classic) part please notify me Metlover21 17:15, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Coming soon I can get this done next week if you want. GrimGary 02:43, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Results Section i've updated the results on the main page and have copied the incomplete may results to Major League results, May 2006. What it really needs is someone to do this daily (before this it was last done nearly four months ago) but i don't really have the time. Also more mention of this site on standard wikipedia and a request on there for more editors for this site might be an idea cos at the moment is very lacking in both depth and quality Basement12 21:59, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Monthly? As no one was updating the daily results, I replaced the "Baseball News" and "Major league results" section with a new template, "This month is baseball", which just picks a few random facts from the "(date) in baseball" articles. (Go to January 1 look for blue dates to see which articles are currently available. I did this so that daily updating would not be required because, if not done (which it isn't being) it says "DEAD SITE!". Now, if someone would just take a few minutes once a month to update the three templates ("This month is baseball", "Did you know", and "Main page picture"), the main page will seem at least a little bit live. Herostratus 17:58, 7 September 2006 (UTC)